criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
This is Shear Luck
This is Shear Luck is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fifth case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Viola Gardens district of Aurelia. Plot The team were about to attend the wedding of Patrick Aleiso and Amy Loveday when the bride Amy came screaming that she had found her fiancé dead in the greenhouse. They went to the greenhouse and found Patrick's body, his throat slit. Afterwards, they were informed that Amy had run away in tears. They then interrogated the victim's brother Trevor Aleiso, who explained that his brother was the head of a local brothel. They went there to find clues to suspect prostitute Scarlett Silverman and author Iris Redwind. Shortly after, Trevor informed the team that he had found Amy sobbing at the wedding reception. After they found Amy's table placard, they found her and suspected her along with gardener Ian Foster. Later, they had to stop Amy from wrecking havoc on the wedding reception. Despite the tense motives of the case, the team discovered the murder weapon, a pair of garden shears. The clues then were put together to arrest Amy for her groom's murder. Despite her saddened exterior, the victim’s bride Amy Loveday was arrested for the murder. Amy confessed to killing her groom, insisting that he deserved to die for being a cheating rat. She recounted how she was excited to marry Patrick and thought she had found her soulmate. She then admitted that on the day of the wedding she discovered Patrick had been sleeping with prostitute Scarlett Silverman. Infuriated by his betrayal, she confronted him in the greenhouse. When he denied it, she saw red and attacked him with the garden shears, slitting his throat. Realizing what she had done, Amy reported the murder to the detectives to direct their attention elsewhere. She was sentenced to 15 years in jail in court by Evelyn Rodriguez. Post-trial, Florence asked the player to accompany her in checking on Trevor following the tragic events striking their family in the recent weeks. After speaking to Trevor, the pair headed back to the greenhouse to find Trevor's lucky charm. While doing so, they discovered a burner phone in Trevor's bag which revealed that Trevor planned to smuggle it into prison so he could speak to Fiona. Florence went to confront her husband about this who was quickly angered. He started accusing Florence of not loving Fiona as she arrested her, causing the wedded couple to engage in a bitter argument. After the fight, Florence insisted that she and Trevor were over. Elsewhere, Lydia accompanied the player in investigating "The Crows" further by heading to the brothel. Inside the brothel, they found Nigel Riordan's fingerprints on a stone tablet and headed back to the wedding venue to find Nigel as he was supposed to attend the wedding. The detectives then found his bag and searched through it, discovering a cult cloak. The player and Lydia confronted Nigel about this who threatened to sue them before hurrying away in a panic. Back at the station, the team spoke about Nigel's connections to the cult and vowed to look out for any clue into Nigel's sordid secrets. Summary Victim *'Patrick Aleiso' (found with his throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Garden Shears' Killer *'Amy Loveday' Suspects Profile *The suspect has a pollen allergy Appearance *The suspect wears an artificial flower Profile *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect has a pollen allergy Profile *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect has a pollen allergy Profile *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect has a pollen allergy Appearance *The suspect wears an artificial flower Profile *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect has a pollen allergy Appearance *The suspect wears an artificial flower Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has head lice. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer has a pollen allergy. *The killer has AB- blood. *The killer wears an artificial flower. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Family Greenhouse. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Card, Bloodstained Glove; New Suspect; Trevor Aleiso) *Talk to Trevor Aleiso about his brother’s murder. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Crime Scene: The Scarlet Garter) *Investigate The Scarlet Garter. (Clues: Locked Case, Throw Pillows) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Whip) *Examine Whip’s Handle. (Result: S SILVERMAN; New Suspect: Scarlett Silverman) *Talk to Scarlett about being in the victim’s employ. *Examine Throw Pillows. (Result: Author Notepad; New Suspect: Iris Redwind) *Talk to Iris Redwind about knowing the victim. *Examine Bloodstained Glove. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has head lice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim’s Wedding Reception. (Clues: Bouquet Note, Table Placard, Cake Stand) *Examine Bouquet Note. (Result: Gardener’s Name; New Suspect: Ian Foster) *Ask Ian Foster about tending the victim’s gardening. (Attribute: Ian has head lice) *Examine Table Placard. (Result: Bride’s Name; New Suspect: Amy Loveday) *Check on the victim’s bride about her groom’s death. (Attribute: Amy has head lice and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Cake Stand. (Result: Victim’s Tie) *Analyze Victim’s Tie. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pollen allergy; New Crime Scene: Lacy Divan) *Investigate Lacy Divan. (Clues: Torn Photo, Upended Footstool) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Woman’s Photo) *Examine Woman’s Photo. (Result: Scarlett’s Note) *Ask Scarlett Silverman about the victim spying on her. (Attribute: Scarlett has a pollen allergy, eats beef and stout pie and has head lice) *Examine Upended Footstool. (Result: Branding Iron) *Analyze Branding Iron. (12:00:00) *Confront Trevor Aleiso about “the brotherly punishments” he earned. (Attribute: Trevor has a pollen allergy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Amy Loveday from wreaking havoc on the wedding reception. (Attribute: Amy has a pollen allergy; New Crime Scene: Wedding Arch) *Investigate Wedding Arch. (Clues: Smashed Plants, Ruined Manuscript) *Examine Ruined Manuscript. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Examine Brown Flakes. (Result: Dried Manure) *Make Iris explain the dried manure on her manuscript. (Attribute: Iris has a pollen allergy, eats beef and stout pie and has head lice) *Examine Smashed Plants. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Ian Foster why the victim refused to pay him for his work. (Attribute: Ian eats beef and stout pie and has a pollen allergy) *Investigate Plant Pots. (Clues: Weeds, Locked Case) *Examine Weeds. (Result: Head Lice Comb) *Analyze Head Lice Comb. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is AB- blood type) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Garden Shears) *Analyze Garden Shears. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Garden Shears; Attribute: The killer wears an artificial flower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Hidden in the Hedges (3/6). (No stars) Hidden in the Hedges (3/6) *Talk to Florence. *Check on Trevor. (Reward: Gardener's Hat) *Investigate Family Greenhouse. (Clue: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Trevor about the phone. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate The Scarlet Garter. (Clue: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Stone Tablet) *Examine Stone Tablet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (04:00:00) *Investigate Victim's Wedding Reception. (Clue: Nigel's Bag) *Examine Nigel's Bag. (Result: Cult Cloak; New Quasi-Suspect: Nigel Riordan) *Confront Nigel about the cloak. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off a combination of an idiom, “sheer luck” and a pun on the murder, meaning it’s luck, happiness etc with no other feeling or quality mixed with it. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Viola Gardens